


A spell gone terribly... right.

by Valmar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bruising, Dom Lucio, F/M, Female Apprentice, Fluff, Lemon, Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation I guess?, PIV, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a tiny bit of angst, apprentice is too loud, finished work, ghost cum, ghost lucio, i really wanted to use that tag lol, magic that enhances pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmar/pseuds/Valmar
Summary: Takes place during the current chapter (Book IX - The hanged man) in Lucios route, but they didnt straight up go to the library after lunch, instead they all decided to rest before doing their research and entering the devils lair.The apprentice feels sorry for Lucio’s ghostlyness and decides to try out a spell to give him a more physical form, however the spell escalates a little and suddenly he’s not just more corporeal, but also quite literally.... electrifying....
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	A spell gone terribly... right.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: This is my first smut story and I’m no native, so if anything reads funny or doesn’t make sense, feel free to tell me in the comments! Always looking to improve on my english writing skills <3

“We should probably all have some rest before we start our research in the library. I imagine your magical travels must’ve been quite exhausting.” Nadia’s eyes wander from me to Asra and then to his parents.

“It surely wouldn’t hurt to take some time off and recharge, we don’t know what we’re gonna find or if we’ll need to be at our full power. What do you think (Y/N)?” Asra smiles warmly at me.

The moment he said it, I start to really feel the magical exhaustion deep inside me. I could probably go on a little longer, but I know Asra is right.

“Yeah let’s get some rest.”

Nadia gets up and orders the chamberlain and Portia to show us to our guest rooms. We walk through a bunch of corridors and up some stairs before we reach our guest wing. The room for Asra’s parents is at the far end of the corridor, while Asra’s room is next to mine.

Before we enter our respective rooms, Asra shoots me a concerned look.

“Uhm, what are you going to do about him?” He gestures towards Lucio’s ghost hovering behind me.

I look up at Lucio, pondering for a second. Lucio looks slightly annoyed at Asra, then sneaks a quick glance at my guest room door, before his gaze falls on me, somewhat expectantly. Does he want to join me?

“I guess he can come with me if he likes,” I see a tiny smirk curls up on Lucios lips, “but you gotta be quiet, I need to sleep.”. The smile instantly changes into a pout.

“Oh come on, what did you expect me to do? Of course I’ll let you rest! I’ll just... rest too.” He pouts, but there is something in his eyes that I can’t quite decipher yet.

“Well alright,” Asra doesn’t seem very happy about it, but he quickly puts up a smile. “Just make sure you get some sleep. I’ll see you later.”

I follow Asra with my eyes as he enters his room and closes the door. Is he really just concerned Lucio wouldn’t let me rest or is he maybe...? No, that doesn’t make sense. Asra has never been the jealous type and why would he be anyways. I turn to enter my room, Lucio close behind me.

The guest room is immaculate, as expected. A vase of fresh fresias and a water pitcher stand on a small table next to the surprisingly large four post bed, leaving a mesmerizing smell in the air.

Lucio wanders through the room, as if inspecting it before he stops to look out the window. I watch him for a few seconds, before I make my way to the left side of the room and look over some pieces of clothing on a nearby shelf.It seems to all be my size, so I grab a white linen crop top and some wide loose linen pants. I go to change behind the divider that was placed in a corner next to the shelf. A quick check in the mirror on the wall makes sure my dark underwear wasn’t visible underneath the thin fabric. I step out from behind the divider, leaving my boots behind; it can’t hurt to slip into something more comfortable for a nap. The white pieces look quite nice on me and I see something sparkle in Lucio eyes as he watches me sit down on the bed. As his gaze shifts back out the window, I close my eyes for a moment, taking my time to breathe in the lovely fragrance of the flowers.

“I absolutely love fresias.” I sigh.

“They must smell nice, I guess. Can’t really smell anything in this form. Or touch. Or taste.” Lucio moves to stand next to small table with the flowers, trying to take one of them to smell, but the flower just barely hovers a little before it drops back down into the vase, leaving Lucio severly annoyed... and disappointed.

“Hey now.” I reach my hand out to Lucio with a sympathetic smile. “Come sit with me.”

He takes my hand, or tries to at least, lingering there for a moment. He looks down at the spot where our hands are supposed to touch, then sits down next to me with a sigh and lets himself fall down backwards onto the bed.

“Ugh. I cannot WAIT to have my body back.” he groans at the beds ceiling, but then his expression changes to a smile. “I’ll eat all the goddamn cookies in this goddamn palace!” He laughs and I join in with a chuckle.

Lucio has changed a lot since I first met him, he seems so much warmer now and even a little less selfish. He even seems to honestly regret what he did to Asras parents, as well as many other terrible things he did as the Count. People can change I guess... or am I being influenced by this irresistible attraction I feel for him? Who knows.

Lucio catches me silently staring at him, the right corner of his mouth curling up to a smirk. “Do you like what you see?” He opens up his coat and shirt a little, exposing his bare chest.

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks, a certain warmth radiating through my body. Oh I do.

“You know, maybe I could help you taste that cookie.” I lean down next to him, propping myself up on my elbow and resting my face on my hand. I can’t really make him be able to eat one, but I could potentially use my magic to at least convey what the cookies taste, since I had some myself.

He sits up rapidly, staring down at me wide eyed, “Wait, you can do that?!”

“Well, kind of. I can make you a little more physical if I infuse you with my magic and then you can come and find out what it tasted like... here.” I stroke a finger over my lips, smiling suggestively.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lucio climbs on top of me, propping himself up on hands and knees, as I lay down on my back.

His suggestive smile now mimicks mine, causing me to blush even more. Seeing him above me like that, with this dirty look in his eyes and his halfway exposed chest is just incredibly sexy. I raise my hands to cup his ghostly cheeks slightly and close my eyes, concentrating. I focus my magic to flow through my hands into his body, manifesting him more.

“Wow that feels wicked.” He exclaims in surprise. “And strangely good...”.

I feel his human hand stroke my cheek slightly, it’s already much more solid and even a little warm. He slowly trails a finger down my neck to my crop top, continuing to carefully stroke along the middle of my body. As he reaches my exposed navel, I start to breathe faster, feeling a certain warmth beginning to rise between my legs. Where is he going with this? I quickly refocus my attention to the magic flow so I wouldn’t interrupt the spell by accident. His finger has slowed down now, but it isn’t stopping. He continues on over my pants so slowly, it’s almost painful. The linen is so thin, I could’ve just as well been naked. I notice myself starting to ache for him to touch me there, but as he reaches the sensitive area between my legs, I feel myself losing control over the magic flow and accidentally inject him with far too much. I rip open my eyes and quickly pull my hands away.

Lucio sits up suddenly, awe-struck. He clutches his hands to his body feeling himself all over.

“What on earth was that?! It felt like a lightning strike shot through my body!”

“Well that’s your fault, you had to distract me, didn’t you!” I look to the side, crossing my arms in front of my chest. My face feels like it’s burning, I don’t even want to know how red it must be.

I hear Lucio chuckle, “At least it seemed to have worked, I feel very much more ... corporeal now.”

Stealing a quick glance, I see him coming back down, reaching for my cheek, turning my head to face him again. Where he touches me, my skin tingles. Like small sparks caused simply by skin contact. It must be caused by the magic overflow in him. Does he feel it too? To my surprise I notice that I’m not even that exhausted from overusing my magic like that.

“So about that cookie...” he hums.

“I-“

I don’t get to finish my sentence before his lips come down on mine. Tentatively at first, as if testing how well the spell worked. His lips are soft and warm and just like his hand, they make my lips tingle with this electric sensation. It feels incredible. He parts our lips for just a second, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oh how I’ve missed to feel you...” he whispers, looking deep into my eyes.

He kisses me again, harder this time, more hungrily. I close my eyes. The electric sensation intensifies as well, but never becomes uncomfortable, on the contrary, it seems to amplify what I feel. I start digging my hands into his ghostly hair, pulling him even closer, he feels so real now. He carefully entangles his golden claw in my hair as well, turning my head sideways. A soft sigh escapes his chest as he kisses along my jaw and neck. The trail of sparks following his lips has me breathing harder and more rapidly. I close my eyes again, focussing on the sensation and humming softly against his touch.My hands caress his neck and upper back softly. He starts sucking on my neck, leaving little marks. His teeth graze my skin, biting down slightly in between kisses. I feel the little hairs rise all over my body as the tingling sensation intensifies further.

When I realize it happening, it’s already too late. A rather loud moan had escaped my lips, carrying his name. I immediately clasp my hands over my mouth looking at him, eyes wide from embarrassment.

He had also propped himself up on his hands looking at me, face full of surprise, but quickly turning into a smug grin, eyes narrowed.

“Now, if that’s not a sound that I’d love to hear more.”

Lowering my hands slightly, I merely stammer the words as I look everywhere but at him.

“I- I.... the spell- it- ....”

“Yes?” He’s teasing me.

I blink at him quickly a few times, face and ears still completely red, before I finally manage to get a full sentence out.

“I think I overloaded you a little with magic because you distracted me.... and now there’s this electrifiying... sensation wherever your skin touches mine.” The last bit is but a wee whisper.

“Oh, now that makes this all a lot more interesting. I’ve noticed it too, though it doesn’t seem to be as strong for me unfortunately.” He chuckles, “not that I mind it much, as long as it makes you scream my name more often...” He bites his lip, letting his eyes wander over my body. “What do you say, we get rid of some of these unnecessary layers and you let me make you feel even better?”

Hearing the true intention behind his words, I feel another rush of heat inbetween my legs. I hesitate at first, but I know that I’ve already lost. I want to feel him, and I want to feel him everywhere.

I nod slightly, biting my lip as well, looking up at his hungry eyes.

Lucio quickly gets off the bed, removing his boots and hanging his coat and sash over a nearby chair. I sit up too, reaching my hands up to my top, but hesitate, feeling a little nervous about undressing in front of him.

“Would you like me to help you?” He says mockingly, as he grabs the hem of his own shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the chair as well.

I feel yet another blush creep over my face as I marvel at his almost godlike body. His chiseled muscles are almost statue-esque, the battle scars like decorations. I feel my jaw drop in response. He comes over to me, leaning down and taking my chin into his golden hand, gently closing my mouth again.

“That’s just the reaction I was expecting. I worked hard for this you know.” he gestures at himself. “And now it’s all yours. I told you I was quite generous.” Another smug smile crosses over his face.

Still staring at his body, I’m finally awakening from my stupor and feel a sudden unexpected rush of confidence. I look up into his eyes, a dirty smile making it’s way across my face.

“I dont need your help”, I scoff, acting annoyed and slapping his hand away.

He looks confused for a second, but then I give him a quick smirk and grab the hem of my top, pulling it over my head. I throw the shirt into some corner revealing my quite transparent black bandeau. I catch Lucio sneaking a glance down before I grab his hair and pull him over me back onto the bed. He doesn’t resist and our lips find eachother again, a lot more rampant this time. I race my hands from his hair down over his marvelous body, feeling each of his toned muscles. Lucio has his golden hand tangled in my hair again, holding himself up on the elbow, so his human hand can discover my body. I moan softly under his touch as he caresses my sides. The electrifying sensation runs through my body again, making the tiny hairs on my body stand up.

Lucio breaks away to catch some breath, supporting himself with his right hand, as he wraps his left arm under my body, moving me further up on the bed before following. His hair is a complete mess now and his eyes seem to glow with even more intensity. Our bodies are radiating heat. My mind is a complete mess, screaming for him to touch me more. As if he could hear my thoughts , he leans back down, his golden hand reaching up to my chest, moving my bandeau up and finding my nipples with his fingers. He pinches one of them roughly and I cry out, surprised by the combination of pain, pleasure and electrical surge it sends through my body.

“Interesting” He murmurs in response, before moving down and finding my other nipple with his mouth. The soft sensation of his tongue on one nipple and his golden fingers pinching the other has me moaning loudly. I scrape my fingernails over his back, leaving red stripes. The tingling sensation amplifies every touch so incredibly much, I can barely imagine what it must feel like if he-

My thoughts are interrupted as he bites down on my nipple.

“Ah- Fuck!” I cry out as the pleasure surges through me.

He licks over the spot softly one more time before looking up at me.

“I didn’t expect my cute magician to be this wild... or to enjoy a little pain..” Lucio smirks.

I breathe heavily looking up at him with hooded eyes and a flushed face. It’s unfair how much every tiny thing he does has me going so mad, but I really don’t want him to stop.

“Let’s see how loud I can make you scream my name.”

My eyes widen a little as he says this, trailing kisses down my belly, then slowly starts undoing my pants. I feel the nervousness raising again. Even though it’s far from my first time, I cannot imagine how the magic overflow will cause me to react and I’m also not sure how soundproof these rooms really are... but there’s no stopping now, every part of my body basically begs for his touch.

He pulls away my panties along with my pants in one fluid motion and grabs my hips to position me at the edge of the bed. As he kneels down in front of me, I clench my thighs shut a little out of embarrassment. It’s been a while.

“Nervous my love?” He cooed.

“No!” I blurt out. “I just don’t think you can even get me to scream your name.”

Oh shit, why did I say that.

Lucio looks at me with surprise, as if he can’t believe I actually just said that. The expression on his face quickly changes to something that can only be described as ‘Challenge accepted.’

He opens my thighs with little resistance and slides his hands along the insides. I suck air in through my clenched teeth, trying to prepare for his touch in my most sensitive area. He slowly spreads my lips with both thumbs, making me squirm and whimper a little.

“Just as gorgeous as I imagined.” he hums, but then adds a little snarky, “And you are already so wet, this will be too easy.”

He starts to rub his one thumb over my clit in small circles causing an electric firework to rush through me. I arch my hips into his touch, moaning loudly. His other hand holds my thigh and body in place, so that I’m completely at his mercy.

After watching me squirm a little from the intense stimulation, he moves his hand down, slowly entering me with one finger, while his tongue replaces his thumb.

I gasp loudly and my breathing gets even faster as he switches between sucking and licking, his finger moving slowly and stroking just the right spot inside me. I clench the bed sheets with one hand, biting down on the other in a desperate attempt to stifle the moans that the intense feeling surging through my body causes. Lucio adds another finger, picking up pace. I feel like I’m about to lose it, moaning and breathing louder, my thighs shivering. He quickens his movements one last time and then bites down softly on my clit. A lightning strike of pleasure runs from between my legs through every inch of my body, which finally sends me over the edge.

“A-ah fuck!” I moan loudly, as I grab his hair and arch my back, grinding myself against his fingers as the waves of my orgasm roll through my body.

As the sensation subsides a little, I slump back down, still feeling my lady parts tingle and throb. A smile unintentionally makes it’s way across my lips as I look dreamily at Lucio, who gets up to clean his mouth with his shirt. He seems quite happy with his work. The exhaustion only lasts for a little while before I feel my hunger return. I’m far from done yet, I still need him to show me what he’s really about.

“See.”, I whisper, still a little breathless. “Couldn’t make me scream your name.” I grin smugly at Lucio.

“Don’t think this is over, kitten. You will scream my name so loud the whole palace will hear.” He responds with his eyes narrowed, looking damn sure of himself.

“I will make you regret challenging me.”

A tiny part of me gets scared, as he shoves me further up the bed again, more roughly this time, but the rest of me is already incredibly turned on and excited again. I bite my lip, pondering if I should fire him up more. He quickly undoes his pants, revealing his huge hard cock.

‘Oh crap. This looks like it’s gonna be rough... Not, that I mind’, I think to myself, smiling. He climbs on top of me and lifts up my legs to position himself.

“Look at you blushing at the sight of your Counts huge cock.” He sneers. “I bet you can’t wait to feel me.”

I say nothing. My gaze shifts from between my legs, up to his eyes and back down to his member. He’s goddamn right. It doesn’t even touch me yet and I already feel my juices flowing, heat rising between my legs again, awaiting him.

“Not so sure of yourself anymore, hm?” he leans down to give me a quick hungry kiss, then trailing off along my neck with his tongue, making me shiver. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, softly biting at the ghostly skin, my hands trailing over his back. I feel his golden arm on my side, finding my breasts again, playing with the now even more sensitive nipple. His other hand caresses the inside of my thigh a little, before he uses it to guide himself towards my slit. I gasp as he pushes the lips aside with the tip of his dick and then slowly starts moving it up and down against my incredibly wet self.

“Oh gods...” I whimper, slightly grinding my hips against him. The tingling magic feeling starts rushing through my body again. It makes me mad.

I feel him smile against my neck, before he starts biting me again.

“Patience, kitten.” He whispers.

He continues to tease me, occasionally using his golden hand to hold my hip in place when I try to push myself up against him in hopes to gain more traction. He bites down harder on my neck as he positions himself just in front of my entrance, letting the tip dip in just a little. I let out a loud moan at the sensation, my whole body tingling again as I arch my back and hips in hopes of guiding him inside, but he holds me down again.

“Lucio, please...” I whine. My whole body screams for the sweet release and for his cock inside me. I can’t take this anymore.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He raises his head to meet my eyes, feigning an innocent look. He removes the tip again to continue stroking his dick a little more roughly against my clit.

“Plea- ah.... please stop teasing me...” I look at him with hooded, pleading eyes. My whole body shivers and squirms whenever he brushes over my clit.

“So... what would you like me to do then?” An evil smile spreads on his lips.

“Come on...” I whine, lips trembling.

He positions himself at my entrance again and starts using his thumb to draw small circles over my clit.

“Beg me.” he purrs, watching me with with great satisfaction.

“Please my count, please fuck me”, I feel my muscles trying to suck him in as he works my clit, his tip already buried in me. Even the tiny movement of his throbbing cock makes me moan. I’m so close again already. I’m trying to move my hips, but his golden arm keeps holding me in place, much stronger than me.

“Mmh, I love it when you call me that...” he coos, “Well then, How would you like me to fuck you?” He whispers into my ear, enjoying this all way too much.

I hesitate for second. I feel my whole body scream for him, but I knew he wasn’t gonna be nice. But did I even want him to? Probably not. I let the lustful confidence take overhand again.

“Fuck me senseless.” I command, and before I have another chance to breathe, he pushes himself inside me, full length.

My moan is almost a scream. The electric sensation reached it’s tip, I hear Lucio groan next to me. My whole body is aflame with pleasure and feeling his full length inside me.

After a second he starts moving, first slowly, then quickly picking up in pace, thrusting hard. Every time he hits my insides, I moan loudly again. Every push a new wave of electricity and he hits exactly the right spot, as if he already knows my body. We moan in synchronization, sweat decorating our bodies. I dig my fingers so deep into his back that it could break the skin, the pain seems to fire him up even more.

He pushes himself up on one arm, the other one holding up my hips so he can continue hitting deep. Tears well up in my eyes from the overload of sensations, I feel myself reaching the edge again.

“Oh fuck, Lucio-“ I moan loudly, “faster-“ I barely manage to get the words out in between thrusts. I was so close now.

“Remember what I said?” He devilishly grins down at me, “I want the whole palace to hear you scream my name. So why don’t you tell them what you want.”

He knows I would do anything right now, as long as he just keeps fucking me. I bite my lip, but as I feel him slow down a frantic rush of lust seizes through me. I clench my eyes shut, grabbing my hair as I throw my head back and shout.

“Please fuck me faster Lucio!!”

It was loud enough for everyone around us to hear. I feel embarrassment surge through me and put my hands over my face.

I hear him laugh above me. “As you wish, kitten.”, he purrs with new found enthusiasm.

As if before was only to warm up, Lucio suddenly picks up pace even more and rams himself into me. He is completely relentless, but there’s no pain, just pure electrifying pleasure. It takes me barely 5 seconds until I feel the second orgasm wash over me, clenching my thighs around his hips, hands dug deep into his shoulders... it was way more intense than the first one. He groans into my neck as he feels my walls tighten around his cock... but he doesn’t slow down yet. He continues to fuck me hard, his one hand gripping my hair, the other one digging roughly into my hips, pushing me down against him even more. The merciless pounding doesnt even give me a chance to catch my breath, moving my whole body and causing me to cum a third time right afterwards. Only then he starts to tense up himself as his thrusts become more irregular. With one last thrust, he empties a huge load inside me, causing me to cum one last time from the pulsing sensation, shooting a last wave of electricity through me. He starts to relax, letting go of me. I still feel his cock twitch a little, before he pulls out and let’s himself fall onto the bed next to me. We’re both gasping, catching out breaths. My head is a complete mess and I feel dizzy from the afterglow. Lucio sits up after a while, looking back at me, eyes wandering over my body.

“Huh, I mightve been a little too rough.”

I shakily prop myself up, looking down. There are some bruises on my hips and on the inside of my legs. I don’t even want to know what my neck looks like. I shake my head at him, feigning disapproval. He winks at me with a cheeky grin before he gets up to grab a towel from the shelf and the water pitcher. He looks insanely good with his hair falling down in front of his face like that. I notice his make up is a little smudged too.

As he sits back down, he pours some water over the towel and starts cleaning me gently. Huh, I seriously didn’t expect him to be such a guy. I start to wonder if the the ghost cum even stayed inside me, or of it just vanished. I guess I would find that out later.

“If there’s one thing I learned, it’s that I gotta start taking care of the messes I made.” he smiles at me, an unexpected softness in his eyes.

“It’s alright, I can do it.” I smile back, feeling a little blush creep up again. I take the towel from his hand and finish the clean up.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.

“Uhm, (Y/N)? Are you alright...?” I hear Asra asking from the corridor.

Realization washes over me as the afterglow wears off. Oh shit.

“Don’t worry Asra, I’m taking care of her.” Lucio shouts.

I punch his human arm as hard as I can. “Shut up you idiot!” I hiss through my teeth. He chuckles, acting like my exhausted hit actually hurt.

“...alright?” Asra asks confused.

“Everything is alright, don’t worry Asra. We’ll be out in a minute.” I call over to him, hoping that my voice isn’t as shaky anymore.

“Okay, well... we’re waiting in the library.” he still doesn’t sound convinced, but leaves it at that.

As soon as Asra is gone, I let myself drop back onto the bed, putting my hands over my face, groaning. This was all so embarrassing.

“You know,” Lucio starts, watching me with amusement, “we should really do that again sometime soon.”

\- the end -


End file.
